Rank This Crap
This was named Article of the Week in July of 2008. Rank This Crap is a topic series begun by Yoblazer in June of 2008. GrapefruitKing has taken over as of August 28th, 2008.Due to GrapfruitKing's departure on day 75, Zackattack117 has taken over as of April 16th, 2009. With many people seeming to have abandoned it, darkx finally took over on Day 76. The project's premise is very simple: every topic, Board 8ers are presented with a main concept comprised of multiple options (such as the nine Fellowship of the Ring members or the seven FFX party members). Board 8ers look over these options and rank them according to individual preference, and the rankings are all tallied and recorded here. GrapefruitKing took over, again, in February of 2011. darkx took over once more in September 2011, starting with Day 131. Results Day 1 - Fellowship of the Ring (43 votes) *1. Gandalf (332) *2. Aragorn (272) *3. Gimli (244) *4. Legolas (224) *5. Sam (219) *6. Boromir (207) *7. Merry (152) *8. Frodo (143) *9. Pippin (142) Day 2 - Final Fantasy X party members (68 votes) *1. Auron (362) *2. Tidus (311) *3. Yuna (299) *4. Rikku (294) *5. Lulu (253) *6. Wakka (251) *7. Kimahri (134) Day 3 - The Noble Nine (107 votes) *1. Snake (700) *2. Mario (615) *3. Link (576) *4. Mega Man (545) *5. Samus (542) *6. Crono (524) *7. Sonic (508) *8. Cloud (412) *9. Sephiroth (394) Day 4 - FOXHOUND (63 votes) *1. Revolver Ocelot (313) *2. Liquid Snake (295) *3. Psycho Mantis (264) *4. Sniper Wolf (212) *5. Vulcan Raven (136) *6. Decoy Octopus (102) Day 5 - Nintendo Home Consoles (89 votes) *1. SNES (386) *2. N64 (280) *3. Wii (231) *4. NES (223) *5. Gamecube (215) Day 6 - Pixar Films (62 votes) *1. Toy Story (422) *2. Finding Nemo (327) *3. Toy Story 2 (321) *4. The Incredibles (302) *5. Monsters, Inc. (259) *6. Ratatouille (248) *7. A Bug's Life (210) *8. Cars (143) Day 7 - Street Fighter II Original Roster (27 votes) *1. Ryu (161) *2. Ken (158) *3. Chun-Li (153) *t4. Blanka (113) *t4. Dhalsim (113) *6. E. Honda (102) *7. Guile (92) *8. Zangief (84) Day 8 - Morpheon Mods Customizations (13 votes) *1. Metroid Wii (76) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/MetroidWii *2. Super Mario Galaxy Wii (63) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/FinalMarioGalaxy *3. Zelda Wii (60) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaWii *4. God of War PSP (57) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/GodOfWarPSP *5. Zelda DS (48) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaDS *6. Rockstar Wii (40) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/RockstarWii02 *7. Clerks Wii (20) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/Kevinsmithwii2 Day 9 - Star Wars Films (61 votes) *1. The Empire Strikes Back (300) *2. Return of the Jedi (293) *3. A New Hope (269) *4. Revenge of the Sith (201) *5. The Phantom Menace (113) *6. Attack of the Clones (105) Day 10 - Best of Rank This Crap #1-9 (42 votes) *1. SNES (309) *2. Snake (289) *3. Revolver Ocelot (229) *4. The Empire Strikes Back (197) *5. Gandalf (191) *6. Auron (185) *7. Toy Story (178) *8. Ryu (177) *9. Metroid Wii (142) Day 11 - The Zelda Series (64 votes) *1. Ocarina of Time (452) *2. Link to the Past (407) *3. Majora's Mask (397) *4. Twilight Princess (374) *5. Wind Waker (361) *6. Link's Awakening (345) *7. The Legend of Zelda (219) *8. Phantom Hourglass (175) *9. Adventure of Link (150) Day 12 - Original Super Smash Bros. Roster (70 votes) *1. Captain Falcon (596) *2. Kirby (552) *3. Link (502) *4. Luigi (500) *5. Samus (495) *6. Fox (462) *7. Pikachu (457) *8. Mario (453) *9. Ness (431) *10. Jigglypuff (356) *11. Donkey Kong (350) *12. Yoshi (331) Day 13 - Melee Newcomers (49 votes) *1. Falco (474) *2. Marth (438) *3. Bowser (424) *4. Mr. Game & Watch (415) *5. Sheik (406) *6. Ganondorf (404) *7. Mewtwo (376) *8. Dr. Mario (370) *9. Peach (360) *10. Zelda (357) *11. Roy (349) *12. Ice Climbers (341) *13. Young Link (268) *14. Pichu (163) Day 14 - Batman Movies (18 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (102) *2. Batman Begins (84) *3. Batman (72) *4. Batman Returns (51) *5. Batman Forever (44) *6. Batman & Robin (18) Day 15 - GameFAQs Contests (10 votes) *1. Character Battle VI (91) *2. Best Game Ever (82) *3. Character Battle I (78) *4. Character Battle II (71) *5. Character Battle IV (67) *6. Character Battle V (49) *7. Character Battle III (35) *t8. Best Series Ever (32) *t8. Got Villains? (32) *10. The 10 Best Games Ever (23) Day 16 - The ten most recent US presidents (38 votes) *1. Dwight D. Eisenhower (313) *2. Bill Clinton (286) *3. John F. Kennedy (284) *4. Ronald Reagan (216) *5. Lyndon B. Johnson (208) *6. Richard Nixon (199) *7. Gerald Ford (177) *8. George H. W. Bush (167) *9. Jimmy Carter (138) *10. George W. Bush (68) Day 17 - Top grossing movies from the 90s (51 votes) *1. Aladdin (384) *2. Forrest Gump (377) *3. Toy Story (367) *4. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (320) *5. Saving Private Ryan (307) *6. Jurassic Park (302) *7. Independence Day (245) *8. Home Alone (225) *9. Titanic (151) *10. Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (128) Day 18 - Chrono Trigger party members (62 votes) *1. Frog (301) *2. Crono (296) *3. Magus (289) *4. Robo (250) *5. Ayla (229) *6. Lucca (193) *7. Marle (176) Day 19 - Organization XIII members (18 votes) *1. Axel (193) *2. Demyx (175) *3. Roxas (164) *4. Larxene (139) *5. Xemnas (127) *6. Xigbar (126) *7. Saïx (123) *8. Marluxia (117) *9. Zexion (111) *t10. Vexen (106) *t10. Xaldin (106) *12. Luxord (95) *13. Lexaeus (55) Day 20 - Best of Rank This Crap #11-19 (29 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (198) *2. Zelda: Ocarina of Time (190) *3. Aladdin (185) *4. Captain Falcon (172) *5. Falco Lombardi (126) *6. Frog (122) *7. Character Battle VI (119) *8. Dwight D. Eisenhower (112) *9. Axel (79) Day 21 - That 70's Show main characters (35 votes) *1. Red Forman (273) *2. Steven Hyde (243) *3. Eric Forman (214) *4. Michael Kelso (196) *5. Fez (179) *6. Donna Pinciotti (135) *7. Kitty Forman (131) *8. Jackie Burkhart (124) *9. Bob Pinciotti (79) Day 22 - The Kongs (18 votes) *1. Cranky Kong (208) *2. Diddy Kong (192) *3. Funky Kong (191) *4. Donkey Kong (169) *5. Dixie Kong (160) *6. Candy Kong (106) *7. Lanky Kong (105) *8. Tiny Kong (104) *9. Wrinkly Kong (101) *10. Swanky Kong (96) *11. Donkey Kong Jr. (83) *12. Chunky Kong (77) *13. Kiddy Kong (44) Day 23 - Continents (38 votes) *1. Europe (212) *2. North America (211) *3. Asia (182) *4. Oceania (148) *5. South America (120) *6. Antarctica (114) *7. Africa (78) Day 24 - Pokemon types (25 votes) *1. Electric (328) *2. Psychic (325) *3. Ice (303) *t4. Dragon (275) *t4. Fire (275) *6. Water (267) *7. Ground (248) *8. Dark (235) *9. Ghost (232) *10. Fighting (214) *11. Grass (210) *12. Steel (189) *13. Normal (181) *14. Flying (179) *15. Poison (138) *16. Rock (121) *17. Bug (104) Day 25 - The Beatles (28 votes) *1. John Lennon (81) *2. Paul McCartney (77) *3. George Harrison (75) *4. Ringo Starr (47) Day 26 - Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses (27 votes) *1. Twinrova (226) *2. Ganondorf (214) *3. Phantom Ganon (204) *4. Ganon (187) *5. Volvagia (168) *6. Bongo Bongo (155) *7. Barinade (90) *8. King Dodongo (89) *9. Gohma (79) *10. Morpha (73) Day 27 - World War II leaders (21 votes) *1. Winston Churchill (153) *2. Franklin D. Roosevelt (138) *3. Joseph Stalin (100) *4. Charles de Gaulle (88) *5. Chiang Kai-shek (78) *6. Adolf Hitler (72) *7. Hideki Tojo (68) *8. Benito Mussolini (60) Day 28 - Console Mario platform games (40 votes) *1. Super Mario World (279) *2. Super Mario 64 (276) *3. Super Mario Bros. 3 (270) *4. Super Mario Galaxy (250) *5. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (238) *6. Super Mario Bros. (149) *7. Super Mario Sunshine (135) *8. Super Mario Bros. 2 JAP / The Lost Levels (105) *9. Super Mario Bros. 2 US / Doki Doki Panic (94) Day 29 - Futurama Characters (52 votes) *1. Bender Rodríguez (436) *2. Philip J. Fry (421) *3. Dr. John Zoidberg (400) *4. Zapp Brannigan (370) *5. Professor Farnsworth (362) *6. Turanga Leela (227) *7. Hermes Conrad (224) *8. Amy Wong (166) *9. Kif Kroker (152) *10. Nibbler (102) Day 30 - Best of Rank This Crap #21-29 (23 votes) *1. Super Mario World (158) *2. Bender Rodríguez (139) *3. John Lennon (135) *4. Europe (126) *5. Winston Churchill (114) *6. Electric-type Pokemon (112) *7. Twinrova (86) *8. Cranky Kong (83) *9. Red Forman (82) Day 31 - Tetrominoes (25 votes) *1. I Block (154) *2. T Block (139) *3. L Block (119) *4. J Block (117) *5. O Block / Square (63) *6. S Block (55) *7. Z Block (54) Day 32 - X-Men (from the cartoon) (35 votes) *1. Gambit (268) *2. Wolverine (233) *3. Beast (210) *4. Rogue (208) *5. Storm (162) *6. Cyclops (143) *7. Professor X (136) *8. Jean Grey (117) *9. Jubilee (99) Day 33 - The top 10 best selling video game franchises (52 votes) *1. Mario (481) *2. Pokemon (404) *3. Final Fantasy (402) *4. Tetris (325) *5. Grand Theft Auto (321) *6. The Sims (232) *7. FIFA (184) *8. Madden NFL (174) *9. Tom Clancy (171) *10. Need For Speed (166) Day 34 - Azumanga Daioh characters (14 votes) *1. Tomo (101) *2. Osaka (96) *3. Yukari (94) *4. Chiyo (73) *5. Kagura (61) *6. Kimura (55) *7. Sakaki (52) *8. Nyamo (51) *9. Yomi (47) Day 35 - "Golden Age" Disney movies (42 votes) *1. Lion King (321) *2. Aladdin (315) *3. Beauty and the Beast (254) *t4. Mulan (213) *t4. The Little Mermaid (213) *6. Hercules (207) *7. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (164) *8. Pocahontas (115) *9. Tarzan (88) Day 36 - Friends, Family, Love, Money (36 votes) *1. Family (104) *2. Friends (102) *3. Love (92) *4. Money (63) Day 37 - Halo levels (19 votes) *1. Assault on the Control Room (164) *2. The Silent Cartographer (150) *3. The Maw (148) *4. Halo (119) *5. Two Betrayals (116) *6. The Truth and Reconciliation (107) *7. The Pillar of Autumn (79) *8. 343 Guilty Spark (67) *9. Keyes (53) *10. The Library (42) Day 38 - Top 10 most popular vending machine snacks (33 votes) *1. Twix Bar (225) *2. Doritos Big Grab (224) *3. Snickers (212) *4. Cheetos Crunchy (190) *5. Rice Krispies Treat (178) *6. Lay's Chips (174) *7. Peanut M&Ms (169) *8. Cheez-It Original (164) *9. Strawberry Frosted Pop-Tarts (154) *10. Mrs. Freshley's Jumbo Honey Buns (125) Day 39 - G8 Countries (35 votes) *1. Canada (203) *2. United Kingdom (191) *3. Japan (186) *4. United States (168) *5. Germany (154) *6. Italy (137) *7. France (124) *8. Russia (98) Day 40 - Best of Rank This Crap #31-39 (20 votes) *1. Family (142) *2. Mario series (133) *3. The Lion King (129) *4. Twix bar (112) *5. Canada (102) *6. Gambit (97) *7. l Block (68) *8. Assault on the Control Room (66) *9. Tomo (51) Day 41 - Banjo-Kazooie levels (25 votes) *1. Click Clock Wood (192) *2. Freezeezy Peak (189) *3. Treasure Trove Cove (154) *4. Mad Monster Mansion (134) *5. Rusty Bucket Bay (114) *6. Gobi's Valley (105) *7. Bubblegloop Swamp (92) *8. Mumbo's Mountain (85) *9. Clanker's Cavern (60) Day 42 - The Bluth Family (23 votes) *1. George Oscar "G.O.B." Bluth II (176) *2. Tobias Fünke (163) *3. Michael Bluth (147) *4. George Michael Bluth (123) *5. George Bluth Sr. (104) *6. Byron "Buster" Bluth (100) *7. Lucille Bluth (85) *8. Lindsay Bluth Fünke (76) *9. Mae "Maeby" Fünke (59) Day 43 - Super Mario 64 levels (35 votes) *1. Bob-omb Battlefield (418) *2. Cool Cool Mountain (372) *3. Lethal Lava Land (364) *4. Big Boo's Haunt (361) *5. Tall Tall Mountain (329) *6. Whomp's Fortress (314) *7. Tick Tock Clock (294) *8. Shifting Sand Land (270) *9. Rainbow Ride (268) *10. Tiny-Huge Island (242) *11. Snowman's Land (230) *12. Jolly Roger Bay (209) *13. Wet-Dry World (205) *14. Hazy Maze Cave (175) *15. Dire Dire Docks (148) Day 44 - Tarantino-directed movies (37 votes) *1. Pulp Fiction (159) *2. Reservoir Dogs (133) *3. Kill Bill (128) *4. Jackie Brown (68) *5. Death Proof (67) Day 45 - Harry Potter books (55 votes) *1. Goblet of Fire (316) *2. Prisoner of Azkaban (280) *3. Deathly Hallows (261) *4. Half-Blood Prince (218) *5. Order of the Phoenix (199) *6. Philosopher's Stone (137) *7. Chamber of Secrets (129) Day 46 - Brawl Newcomers (57 votes) *1. Solid Snake (674) *2. Ike (632) *3. Meta-Knight (602) *4. King Dedede (558) *5. Pokemon Trainer (552) *6. Pit (490) *7. Lucas (482) *8. Wario (479) *9. Sonic the Hedgehog (445) *10. Diddy Kong (443) *t11. Toon Link (425) *t11. Wolf (425) *13. ROB (410) *14. Olimar (390) *15. Lucario (381) *16. Zero Suit Samus (368) Day 47 - Main Senses (45 votes) *1. Sight (215) *2. Hearing (167) *3. Touch (151) *4. Taste (79) *5. Smell (63) Day 48 - 90's Jim Carrey Movies (29 votes) *1. The Truman Show (200) *2. Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (180) *3. Dumb & Dumber (176) *4. Liar Liar (174) *5. The Mask (149) *6. Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (130) *7. Man on the Moon (98) *8. The Cable Guy (97) *9. Batman Forever (96) Day 49 - Mega Man 2 Robot Master stage themes (24 votes) *1. Metal Man (161) *2. Bubble Man (140) *3. Air Man (112) *4. Wood Man (111) *5. Quick Man (106) *6. Flash Man (104) *7. Crash Man (80) *8. Heat Man (50) Day 50 - Best of Rank this Crap #41-49 (? votes) Ranks 2 to 9 are unknown due to the topic purging... woops *1. Sense of Sight *Bob-omb Battlefield *Metal Man's Theme *George Oscar "G.O.B." Bluth II *Pulp Fiction *The Truman Show *Solid Snake *Click Clock Wood *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Day 51 - Top 10 Best Selling N64 games (53 votes) *1. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (395) *2. Super Mario 64 (388) *3. Super Smash Bros (333) *4. Mario Kart 64 (332) *t5. Star Fox 64 (307) *t5. Goldeneye 007 (307) *7. Banjo-Kazooie (267) *8. Diddy Kong Racing (216) *9. Donkey Kong 64 (203) *10. Pokemon Stadium (167) Day 52 - Cast from Friends (44 votes) *1. Chandler Bing (239) *2. Joey Tribbiani (175) *3. Phoebe Buffay (147) *4. Ross Geller (145) *5. Monica Geller (115) *6. Rachel Green (103) Day 53 - Final Fantasy VII party members (75 votes) *1. Cid Highwind (466) *2. Barret Wallace (455) *3. Cloud Strife (417) *4. Red XIII (396) *5. Tifa Lockheart (379) *6. Yuffie Kisaragi (372) *7. Vincent Valentine (342) *8. Aeris Gainsborough (324) *9. Cait Sith (224) Day 54 - Top 10 most populous US states (38 votes) *1. California (284) *2. New York (272) *3. Florida (237) *4. Illinois (226) *5. Pennsylvania (213) *t6. Texas (197) *t6. North Carolina (197) *8. Michigan (184) *9. Ohio (137) *10. Georgia (133) Day 55 - Top 10 Most Popular Fast Food Foods Among Americans (16 votes) *1. Pizza Hut's Pepperoni Pizza (110) *2. KFC's Bucket of Original Recipe Chicken (107) *3. Subway's Steak and Cheese Sub (104) *4. Papa John's Cheese Pizza (101) *5. Wendy's Big Bacon Classic With Cheese (91) *6. Arby's Roast Beef Sandwich (83) *7. Burger King's Whopper (75) *8. Taco Bell Beef Burrito (71) *t9. McDonald's Big Mac (69) *t9. Hooter's Buffalo Style Chicken Wings (69) Day 56 - Hank Azaria-voiced Simpsons Characters (25 votes) *1. Moe Szyslak (338) *2. Clancy Wiggum (298) *3. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (279) *4. Comic Book Guy (238) *5. Duffman (219) *6. Dr. Nick Riviera (218) *7. Carl Carlson (215) *8. Professor Frink (214) *9. Disco Stu (193) *10. Snake (176) *11. Horatio "Sea Captain" McCallister (150) *12. Kirk Van Houten (137) *13. Superintendent Chalmers (123) *14. Cletus Spuckler (111) *15. Lou (89) Day 57 - Days of the week (51 votes) *1. Saturday (325) *2. Friday (312) *3. Sunday (236) *4. Thursday (187) *5. Wednesday (150) *6. Tuesday (118) *7. Monday (100) Day 58 - Mario Kart games (42 votes) *1. Mario Kart 64 (197) *2. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (164) *3. Super Mario Kart (152) *4. Mario Kart DS (143) *5. Mario Kart Wii (142) *6. Mario Kart Super Circuit (73) Day 59 - Regular Jackass Crew (12 votes) *1. Johnny Knoxville (112) *2. Ryan Dunn (91) *3. Steve-O (83) *4. Chris Pontius (69) *5 Bam Margera (60) *t6. Brandon DiCamillo (56) *t6. Dave England (56) *8. Jason "Wee Man" Acuña (55) *9. Ehren McGhehey (43) *10 Preston Lacy (35) Day 60 - Best of Rank this Crap #51-59 (29 votes) *1. Saturday (228) *2. Mario Kart 64 (174) *3. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (163) *4. Moe Szyslak (152) *5. Pizza Hut's Pepperoni Pizza (141) *6. California (133) *7. Chandler Bing (126) *8. Cid Highwind (101) *9. Johnny Knoxville (87) Day 61 - Tales of Symphonia party members (56 votes) *1. Zelos Wilder (393) *2. Sheena Fujibayashi (368) *3. Kratos Aurion (332) *4. Raine Sage (305) *5. Presea Combatir (299) *6. Lloyd Irving (274) *7. Regal Bryant (251) *8. Colette Brunel (189) *9. Genis Sage (109) Day 62 - Classic Mega Man games (32 votes) *1. Mega Man 2 (252) *2. Mega Man 3 (249) *3. Mega Man 9 (233) *4. Mega Man 5 (166) *5. Mega Man 4 (147) *6. Mega Man (116) *7. Mega Man 6 (106) *8. Mega Man 7 (102) *9. Mega Man 8 (70) Day 63 - King of the Hill main characters (32 votes) *1. Dale Gribble (204) *2. Hank Hill (166) *3. Boomhauer (139) *4. William "Bill" Fontaine Delatour Dauterive (130) *5. Bobby Hill (116) *6. Luanne Platter Kleinschmidt (75) *7. Peggy Hill (67) Day 64 - Best Picture Oscar winners 2000-2008 (34 votes) *1. The Departed (228) *2. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (222) *3. Gladiator (199) *4. No Country For Old Men (197) *5. A Beautiful Mind (174) *6. Slumdog Millionaire (163) *7. Million Dollar Baby (129) *8. Crash (119) *9. Chicago (99) Day 65 - Cobra Unit (19 votes) *1. The Boss (102) *2. The End (75) *3. The Fury (72) *4. The Sorrow (68) *t5. The Fear (41) *t5. The Pain (41) Day 66 - Whose Line is it Anyway? regular crew (37 votes) *1. Colin Mochrie (202) *2. Ryan Stiles (190) *3. Wayne Brady (145) *4. Brad Sherwood (100) *5. Greg Proops (87) *6. Chip Esten (53) Day 67 - Team Fortress 2 classes (24 votes) *1. Heavy (140) *2. Scout (137) *3. Soldier (127) *4. Spy (125) *5. Medic (124) *6. Pyro (116) *7. Sniper (108) *8. Demoman (103) *9. Engineer (99) Day 68 - Donkey Kong Country 2 Worlds (13 votes) *1. Krazy Kremland (86) *2. K.Rool's Keep (79) *3. Gloomy Gulch (67) *4. The Lost World (66) *5. Krem Quay (53) *6. Gangplank Galleon (51) *7. Crocodile Cauldron (42) *8. The Flying Krock (24) Day 69 - Final Fantasy VI party members (48 votes) *1. Edgar Figaro (535) *2. Locke Cole (500) *3. Sabin Figaro (493) *4. Shadow (465) *5. Celes Chere (458) *6. Setzer Gabbiani (439) *7. Terra Branford (430) *8. Mog (354) *9. Cyan Garamonde (324) *10. Gau (262) *11. Strago Magus (249) *12. Relm Arrowny (224) *13. Gogo (181) *14. Umaro (126) Day 70 - Best of Rank This Crap #61-69 (17 votes) *1. Colin Mochrie (113) *2. The Boss (104) *3. Mega Man 2 (98) *4. Zelos Wilder (84) *5. The Departed (83) *6. Edgar Figaro (79) *7. Krazy Kremland (70) *8. Dale Gribble (69) *9. Heavy (65) Day 71 - TMNT IV: Turtles in Time levels (7 votes) *1. Big Apple, 3AM (53) *2. Bury My Shell at Wounded Knee (52) *3. Skull and Crossbones (46) *t4. Technodrome - Let's Kick Shell (44) *t4. Prehistoric Turtlesaurus (44) *6. Sewer Surfin' (38) *7. Star Base - Where No Turtle Has Gone Before (35) *8. Alleycat Blues (30) *9. Technodrome - The Final Shell-Shock (27) *10. Neon Night-Riders (17) Day 72 - The Griffin Family (48 votes) *1. Brian (241) *2. Stewie (214) *3. Peter (209) *4. Lois (144) *5. Chris (122) *6. Meg (79) Day 73 - Canadian Provinces (22 votes) *1. British Columbia (183) *2. Ontario (169) *3. Alberta (134) *4. Quebec (132) *5. Nova Scotia (122) *6. Prince Edward Island (102) *t7. Newfoundland and Labrador (99) *t7. Manitoba (99) *t8. Saskatchewan (85) *t8. New Brunswick (85) Day 74 - Empire Online's top 10 movie characters ever (16 votes) *1. Doctor Hannibal Lecter (114) *2. The Joker (110) *3. Indiana Jones (108) *4. Darth Vader (104) *5. Captain Jack Sparrow (89) *6. Tyler Durden (84) *7. The Dude (80) *8. Han Solo (78) *9. Vito Corleone (72) *10. Ellen Ripley (50) Day 75 - Deadly Viper Assassination Squad (18 votes) *1. Beatrix Kiddo (88) *2. O-Ren Ishii (87) *3. Bill (62) *4. Elle Driver (52) *5. Budd (49) *6. Vernita Green (40) Day 76 - Hogwarts Staff (14 votes) *1. Remus Lupin (270) *2. Albus Dumbledore (259) *3. Minerva McGonagall (258) *4. Severus Snape (251) *5. Rubeus Hagrid (245) *6. Filius Flitwick (194) *7. Sibyll Trelawney (179) *8. Horace Slughorn (167) *9t. Barty Crouch Jr. (155) *9t. Firenze (155) *11. Ponoma Sprout (152) *12. Gildoroy Lockhart (145) *13. Poppy Pomfrey (124) *14. Quirenius Quirrell (115) *15. Madam Hooch (113) *16. Dolores Jane Umbridge (110) *17. Argus Filch (103) *18. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (101) *19. Cuthbert Binns (62) *20. Irma Pince (47) *21. Amycuz Carrow (46) Day 77 - John Ratzenberger's Pixar Roles (8 votes) *1. Hamm (Toy Story and Toy Story 2) (68) *2. Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc.) (52) *3t. Fish School (Finding Nemo) (51) *3t. P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) (51) *5. Mack Truck (Cars) (40) *6. John (WALL-E) (34) *7. The Underminer (The Incredibles) (25) *8. Tom the Construction Worker (Up) (20) *9. Mustafa (Ratatouille) (19) Day 78 - Metroid Games (25 votes) *1. Super Metroid (218) *2. Metroid Prime (192) *3. Metroid: Zero Mission (185) *4. Metroid Fusion (176) *5. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (156) *6. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (129) *7. Metroid (96) *8. Metroid II: The Return of Samus (81) *9. Metroid Prime Pinball (68) *10. Metroid Prime Hunters (64) Day 79 - Final Fantasy 4 Party Members (24 votes) *1. Cecil Harvey (217) *2. Rydia (197) *3. Kain Highwind (189) *4. Edge Geraldine (176) *5. Cid Pollendina (175) *6. Tellah (158) *7. Yang Fang Leiden (154) *8. Edward Chris von Muir (152) *9. Rosa Farrell (114) *10. Porom (106) *11. Palom (85) *12. FuSoYa (61) Day 80 - Best of Rank This Crap #71-79 (15 votes) *1. Super Metroid (99) *2. Doctor Hannibal Lecter (88) *3. Cecil Harvey (84) *4. British Columbia (78) *5t. Brian Griffin (72) *5t. Remus Lupin (72) *7. Hamm (68) *8. Beatrix Kiddo (59) *9. Big Apple, 3AM (55) Day 81 - The Simpson family (21 votes) *1. Homer Simpson (182) *2. Bart Simpson (154) *3. Abe Simpson (136) *4. Maggie Simpson (109) *5. Marge Simpson (104) *6. Lisa Simpson (89) *7. Santa's Little Helper (65) *8. Mona Simpson (60) *9. Snowball II (46) Day 82 - The Sinclair family (from Dinosaurs) (5 votes) *1. Baby Sinclair (26) *2. Earl Sinclair (24) *3. Grandma Ethyl (20) *4. Robbie Sinclair (16) *5. Fran Sinclair (11) *6. Charlene Sinclair (8) Day 83 - Elite Beat Agents songs (12 votes) *1. Jumpin' Jack Flash (190) *2. You're the Inspiration (177) *3. September (171) *4. Canned Heat (154) *5. Highway Star (139) *6. La La (136) *7. The Anthem (129) *8. ABC (126) *9. YMCA (124) *10. Material Girl (121) *11. Rock This Town (105) *12. Without a Fight (103) *13. Believe (102) *14. Let's Dance (97) *15. Survivor (92) *16. Makes No Difference (90) *17. Sk8ter Boi (85) *18. I Was Born to Love You (80) *19. Walkie-Talkie Man (59) Day 84 - Ed, Edd n Eddy characters (13 votes) *1. Double D (151) *2. Rolf (148) *3. Ed (135) *4. Eddy (132) *5. Jonny (118) *6. Plank (111) *7. Nazz (81) *8. Jimmy (73) *9. Kevin (62) *10. Marie (54) *11t. Lee (41) *11t. Sarah (41) *13. May (37) Day 85 - Starter Pokémon (26 votes) *1. Squirtle (281) *2. Charmander (276) *3. Cyndaquil (218) *4. Bulbasaur (210) *5. Pikachu (206) *6. Mudkip (205) *7. Totodile (184) *8. Piplup (165) *9. Treecko (148) *10. Chikorita (137) *11. Torchic (125) *12. Chimchar (108) *13. Turtwig (102) Day 86 - The Seven Dwarfs (5 votes) *1. Grumpy (29) *2. Bashful (28) *3. Doc (21) *4. Happy (20) *5. Sleepy (17) *6. Dopey (16) *7. Sneezy (9) Day 87 - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Marvel characters ''(16 votes)'' *1. Deadpool 206 *t2. Spider-Man 205 *t2. Wolverine 205 *4. Doctor Doom 199 *5. Magneto 197 *6. Taskmaster 191 *7. Captain America 188 *8. Thor 186 *9. Iron Man 181 *10. Phoenix 178 *11. She-Hulk 151 *12. Hulk 150 *13. Super-Skrull 139 *t14. Shuma-Gorath 127 *t14. X-23 127 *t14. Sentinel 127 *17. Storm 126 *18. Dormammu 108 *19. M.O.D.O.K. 59 Day 88 - Big 4 American Sports ... and Soccer *1. American Football 153 *2. Hockey 152 *3. Soccer 143 *4. Basketball 132 *5. Baseball 108 Day 89 - Top 12 best-selling Gamecube games ''(45 votes)'' *1. Super Smash Bros. Melee 460 *2. Resident Evil 4 398 *3. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 390 *4. Metroid Prime 365 *5. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 336 *6. Mario Kart: Double Dash 299 *7. Super Mario Sunshine 276 *8. Sonic Adventure 2: Battle 220 *9. Luigi's Mansion 209 *10. Animal Crossing 205 *11. Mario Party 4 194 *12. Pokémon Colosseum 147 Day 90 - Best of Rank This Crap #71-79 ''(22 votes)'' *1. Super Smash Bros. Melee 164 *2. Homer Simpson 141 *3. Deadpool 134 *4. Squirtle 133 *5. American Football 99 *6. Jumpin' Jack Flash 88 *7. Double D 85 *8. Gumpy 84 *9. Baby Sinclair 61 Day 91 - The 9 Most Successful Fast''-''Food Chains in the US ''(38 votes)'' *1. Subway 233 *2. Pizza Hut 213 *3. Burger King 203 *4. Wendy's 197 *5. KFC 192 *6. McDonald's 182 *7. Taco Bell 170 *8. Domino's Pizza 166 *9. Arby's 154 Day 92 - Seasons (60 votes) *1. Spring 171 *2. Summer 161 *3. Fall 150 *4. Winter 117 Day 93 - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Capcom Characters ''(22 votes)'' *1. Mike Haggar 341 *2. Albert Wesker 332 *3. Amaterasu 310 *4. Zero 285 *5. Dante 277 *6. Chris Redfield 262 *7. Viewtiful Joe 244 *8. Arthur 240 *9. Ryu 236 *10. Tron Bonne 210 *11. Morrigan Aensland 206 *12. Hsien-Ko 195 *13. Jill Valentine 192 *14. Chun-Li 190 *15. Nathan Spencer 171 *16. Akuma 165 *17. Felicia 118 *18. Trish 107 *19. Crimson Viper 98 Day 94 - The Top Ten Most Popular Cereals ''(22 votes)'' *1. Cinnamon Toast Crunch 168 *2. Honey Bunches of Oats 143 *3. Frosted Flakes 138 *4. Froot Loops 119 *5. Cap'n Crunch 114 *6. Cheerios 113 *7. Lucky Charms 111 *8. Raisin Bran 110 *9. Frosted Mini Wheats 107 *10. Special K 86 Day 95 - Lady Gaga singles ''(29 votes)'' *1. Bad Romance 223 *2. Paparazzi 188 *3. Poker Face 163 *4. Telephone 159 *5. Just Dance 146 *6. Alejandro 142 *7. LoveGame 101 *8. Born This Way 97 *9. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 86 Day 96 - GameFAQs' Game of the Year 2001-2010 ''(42 votes)'' *1. Resident Evil 4 310 *2. Super Mario Galaxy 279 *3. Final Fantasy X 275 *4. Mass Effect 2 254 *t5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 232 *t5. Metroid Prime 232 *7. Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 228 *8. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 207 *9. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 183 *10. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 108 Day 97 - Radiohead albums ''(17 votes)'' *1. Kid A 115 *2. OK Computer 107 *3. In Rainbows 97 *4. Amnesiac 76 *5. The Bends 74 *6. The King of Limbs 62 *7. Hail to the Thief 60 *8. Pablo Honey 21 Day 98 - Final Fantasy XIII Party Members ''(33 votes)'' *1. Sazh 156 *2. Lightning 134 *3. Fang 120 *4. Snow 118 *5. Vanille 103 *6. Hope 62 Day 99 - The Top 10 Most Popular Pets in the U.S. ''(36 votes)'' *1. Cat 282 *2. Dog 277 *3. Rabbit 228 *4. Hamster 183 *5. Lizard 177 *6. Bird 174 *7. Guinea Pig 172 *8. Turtle 170 *9. Fish 168 *10. Horse 147 Day 100 - Best of Rank This Crap #91-99 ''(13 votes)'' *1. Cats 87 *2. Resident Evil 4 85 *t3. Spring 78 *t3. Subway 78 *t3. Cinnamon Toast Crunch 78 *6. Mike Haggar 59 *7. Bad Romance 42 *8. Sazh Katzroy 41 *9. Kid A 37 Day 101 - The Best of the Best of Rank This Crap #1-100 ''(25 votes)'' *1. Sense of Sight 225 *2. Family 178 *3. SNES 166 *4. Saturday 162 *5. Super Smash Bros. Melee 132 *6. The Dark Knight 117 *7. Super Mario World 116 *t8. Cats 97 *t8. Super Metroid 97 *10. Colin Mochrie 84 Day 102 - The 10 Worst Things of All Time ''(17 votes)'' *1. MTV 148 *2. Paris Hilton 129 *3. Homework 124 *4. Crazy Frog 112 *5. Jack Thompson 93 *6. Houseflies 90 *7. Allergies 71 *8. Menstruation 69 *9. Iraq War 55 *10. Suicide 44 Day 103 - Pokemon RBY Gym Leaders ''(56 votes)'' *1. Giovanni 337 *2. Brock 326 *3. Lt. Surge 276 *4. Misty 264 *5. Sabrina 254 *6. Blaine 238 *7. Koga 187 *8. Erika 144 Day 104 - Top Grossing Movies of 2010 ''(26 votes)'' *1. Toy Story 3 236 *2. Inception 208 *3. How to Train Your Dragon 197 *4. Tangled 158 *5. Iron Man 2 143 *6. Despicable Me 139 *7. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 137 *8. Alice in Wonderland 94 *9. Shrek Forever After 83 *10. Twilight: Eclipse 36 Day 105 - Most common murder weapons and methods ''(11 votes)'' *1. Blunt Objects 79 *2. Knives or cutting instruments 76 *3. Firearms 73 *t4. Fire 66 *t4. 'Personal Weapons' 66 *6. Poison 64 *t7. Strangulation 46 *t7. Drowning 46 *9. Narcotics 45 *10. Asphyxiation 43 Day 106 - Super Mario World Areas ''(12 votes)'' *1. Forest of Illusion 88 *2. Donut Plains 76 *3. Vanilla Dome 67 *t4. Chocolate Island 66 *t4. Special World 66 *6. Valley of Bowser 61 *7. Yoshi's Island 53 *8. Twin Bridges 33 *9. Star World 28 Day 107 - 7 Deadly Sins ''(27 votes)'' *1. Lust 142 *2. Pride 125 *3. Sloth 118 *4. Wrath 110 *5. Greed 108 *6. Gluttony 89 *7. Envy 66 Day 108 - Mortal Kombat II Roster ''(30 votes)'' *1. Sub-Zero 303 *2. Scorpion 275 *3. Johnny Cage 247 *4. Reptile 207 *5. Raiden 204 *6. Shang Tsung 181 *7. Kitana 169 *8. Kung Lao 167 *9. Baraka 162 *10. Liu Kang 160 *11. Jax Briggs 137 *12. Mileena 129 Day 109 - Bands/Artists in the Top 10 Best Selling Albums ''(18 votes)'' *1. Pink Floyd 145 *2. Michael Jackson 125 *3. Fleetwood Mac 107 *4. Eagles 93 *5. AC/DC 90 *6. Meat Loaf 83 *7. Bee Gees 82 *8. Shania Twain 44 *9. Backstreet Boys 41 Day 110 - Best of Rank This Crap #102-109 ''(23 votes)'' *1. Toy Story 3 143 *2. Giovanni 116 *3. Pink Floyd 115 *4. Sub-Zero 107 *5. Lust 104 *6. Forest of Illusion 97 *7. Blunt Objects 95 *8. MTV 51 Day 111 - Metal Gear Solids ''(28 votes)'' *1. Metal Gear Solid 3 84 *2. Metal Gear Solid 80 *3. Metal Gear Solid 4 60 *4. Metal Gear Solid 2 58 Day 112 - The Top 15 Most Lucrative Movie Franchises Ever ''(41 votes)'' *1. The Lord of the Rings 487 *2. Toy Story 463 *3. Batman 454 *4. Star Wars 450 *5. Indiana Jones 409 *6. James Bond 391 *7. Harry Potter 374 *8. Pirates of the Caribbean 365 *9. Spider-Man 304 *10. Jurassic Park 294 *11. The Matrix 289 *12. Shrek 225 *13. The Chronicles of Narnia 187 *14. Ice Age 164 *15. The Twilight Saga 63 Day 113 - Songs from Master of Puppets ''(15 votes)'' *1. Master of Puppets 96 *2. Battery 95 *3. Welcome Home (Sanitarium) 82 *4. Disposable Heroes 79 *5. Orion 66 *6. Damage, Inc. 48 *7. The Thing That Should Not Be 41 *8. Leper Messiah 33 Day 114 - Marvel Superheroes with the most Comic Book appearances (21 votes) *1. Spider-Man 275 *2. Wolverine 229 *3. Iron Man 210 *4. Professor X 196 *5. Beast 193 *6. Storm 177 *7. Thor 171 *8. Hulk 168 *9. Human Torch 160 *10. Cyclops 139 *11. Jean Grey 136 *12. Thing 134 *13. Captain America 127 *14. Mr. Fantastic 103 *15. Invisible Woman 97 Day 115 - Final Fantasy IX Party Members ''(54 votes)'' *1. Vivi 367 *2. Zidane 326 *3. Steiner 288 *4. Garnet 251 *5. Freya 247 *6. Quina 173 *7. Amarant 146 *8. Eiko 110 Day 116 - IGN's Top 10 Peripheral South Park Characters ''(37 votes)'' *1. Randy Marsh 340 *2. Leopold "Butters" Stotch 326 *3. Chef 278 *4. Mr. Mackey 227 *5. Satan 188 *6. Timmy 181 *7. Towelie 165 *8. Tweek 159 *9. Starvin' Marvin 91 *10. Mr. Hankey 80 Day 117 - Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Rival Boxers ''(11 votes)'' *1. Soda Popinski 110 *2. Bald Bull 89 *3. Don Flamenco 87 *t4. Mike Tyson 85 *t4. Super Machoman 85 *t5. Glass Joe 80 *t5. Great Tiger 80 *8. Piston Honda 73 *9. Mr Sandman 56 *10. King Hippo 48 *11. Von Kaiser 44 *12. Mr Dream 21 Day 118 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Original) ''(19 votes)'' *1. Tommy Oliver (Green) 101 *t2. Jason Lee Scott (Red) 74 *t2. Kimberly Hart (Pink) 74 *4. Zack Taylor (Black) 63 *5. Billy Cranston (Blue) 53 *6. Trini Kwan (Yellow) 34 Day 119 - Original Fruit Skittles ''(34 votes)'' *1. Strawberry 120 *2. Lime 114 *3. Grape 109 *4. Orange 84 *5. Lemon 67 Day 120 - Best of Rank This Crap #111-119 ''(16 votes)'' *1. The Lord of the Rings (movie series) 110 *2. Spider-Man 103 *3. Strawberry Skittles 94 *4. Vivi 88 *5. Randy Marsh 85 *6. Metal Gear Solid 3 79 *7. Soda Popinski 60 *8. Tommy Oliver (green) 52 *9. Master of Puppets (song) 43 Day 121 - Persona 4 Party Members ''(29 votes)'' *1. Kanji 177 *2. Yosuke 169 *3. Teddie 131 *4. Protagonist 126 *5. Yukiko 115 *6. Chie 113 *7. Rise 107 *8. Naoto 106 Day 122 - The Beatles Albums (1965-1970) ''(14 votes)'' *1. Revolver 89 *2. Abbey Road 82 *3. Rubber Soul 79 *4. The Beatles Album 73 *5. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band 66 *6. Magical Mystery Tour 53 *7. Help! 34 *8. Let It Be 28 Day 123 - Zelda: Twilight Princess Dungeons ''(20 votes)'' *1. Arbiter's Grounds 158 *2. City in the Sky 153 *3. Goron Mines 126 *4. Snowpeak Ruins 120 *5. Lakebed Temple 103 *6. Forest Temple 80 *7. Temple of Time 65 *8. Hyrule Castle 51 *9. Palace of Twilight 44 Day 124 - Top 10 most mentionned Harry Potter characters ''(37 votes)'' *1. Severus Snape 311 *2. Albus Dumbledore 270 *3. Sirius Black 244 *4. Hermione Granger 230 *5. Harry Potter 217 *6. Rubeus Hagrid 197 *7. Fred Weasley 169 *8. Ron Weasley 156 *9. Voldemort 145 *10. Draco Malfoy 95 Day 125 - Donkey Kong Country 2 Level types ''(8 votes)'' *1. Brambles 95 *2. Mine Shaft 70 *3. Roller Coaster 66 *4. Ship Mast 65 *5. Woods 64 *6. Castle 62 *7. Swamp 52 *8. Hive 50 *9. Ice Cavern 46 *10. Lava 42 *t11. Ship Hold 41 *t11. Ship Deck 41 *13. Jungle 37 Day 126 - Dunder Mifflin Staff (The Office) ''(18 votes)'' *1. Dwight K. Schrute 214 *2. Andy Bernard 201 *3. Creed Bratton 187 *4. Michael Scott 183 *5. Jim Halpert 179 *6. Kevin Malone 171 *7. Pam Beesly 142 *8. Stanley Hudson 131 *9. Oscar Martinez 107 *10. Angela Martin 82 *11. Ryan Howard 78 *t12. Phyllis Lapin-Vance 75 *t12. Kelly Kapoor 75 *14. Meredith Palmer 65 Day 127 - IGN's Top 10 SNES Games ''(38 votes)'' *1. Chrono Trigger 265 *2. Super Mario World 262 *3. Final Fantasy VI 244 *t4. Super Metroid 230 *t4. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 230 *6. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 209 *7. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 207 *8. Street Fighter II Turbo 156 *9. Super Mario Kart 152 *10. Star Fox 82 Day 128 - The Top 10 Least Populous US States ''(21 votes)'' *1. Alaska 160 *2. Maine 155 *3. New Hampshire 135 *4. Vermont 134 *5. Montana 130 *6. Rhode Island 114 *7. Wyoming 104 *8. Delaware 99 *9. North Dakota 69 *10. South Dakota 56 Day 129 - Persona 3 Party Members ''(28 votes)'' *1. Protagonist 212 *2. Aigis 194 *3. Akihiko 190 *4. Mitsuru 170 *5. Shinjiro 162 *t6. Yukari 155 *t6. Junpei 155 *8. Koromaru 145 *9. Fuuka 91 *10. Ken 58 Day 130 '- Best of Rank This Crap #121-129' (12 votes) *1. Severus Snape 81 *t2. Chrono Trigger 75 *t2. Revolver 75 *t3. Alaska 60 *t3. Brambles 60 *6. Dwight K. Schrute 59 *7. Kanji 54 *8. Arbiter's Grounds 39 *9. Protagonist 35 Category:Topic Series Category:Article of the Week winners